Teach Me
by MayanMoonFlower
Summary: Kissing, a subject Chrome is curious about. Who can teach her about it?


**I am making some One-shots, right now as I am stuck on my 1896 stories.**

**Thank you for reviewing my other one shot of Tsuna and Chrome. 2796  
**

***96bittersweetblackcat - I tried, so thank you for calling it adorable! *^.^*  
**

***MelodicWaters - I know right, it's mostly Mukuro being in the way of Chrome's love interest.  
**

***B Julia - I..I am..I am honored! I hope you continue to read my stories. You mad me blush when I read your comment. Oh you. *^-^***

**And this was for xAngelic as she wanted some Crack pairings!  
**

* * *

"_He kissed me on…."_

"_It's so romantic to be kissed in…"_

"_A small kiss is better…."_

"_No a powerful and passionate kiss is the best!"_

"_A Kiss…"_

"_Kisses to share…"_

Chrome sat by herself in the empty classroom. She wasn't hungry so she stayed in class by herself as she remembers what she overheard.

All the girls, even Kyoko, were talking about kisses, and different kind of kisses. Chrome began to wonder what kind of kisses there was to talk about, and if there were many types or just a simply one.

The door to the classroom startled Chrome as it was opened with out warning. She saw a mop of blond hair and stacks of papers in the person's arms. It was her teacher, Dino, the Chiavarone Decimo.

"Chrome-chan," He greeted her when he walked in. "What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be at lunch?" He settled down the stacks of papers on his desk.

"Oh, Dino-sensei, it's j-just that I'm not hungry..." Chrome looked at him shyly. "And…I have a question for you…well…if umm you don't mind answering it"

"Is that so, well I will be glad to answer any questions you have." Dino walked to a nearby seat that was next to hers and sat down in front of her. He gave her a charming smile.

"W-Well…today I overheard a conversations…about…kisses, and kissing." She played wither fingers as she spoke and a light blush was forming on her cheeks.

"About kisses huh?" Dino rubbed his chin in thought but inside he was smiling. _'Ah that's so cute; she wants to know about kissing. But what can I do?'_

"What do you want to know about them?" he asked.

"Well I heard there was m-many kind of kisses…..so…I thought…" Chrome was looking up at him in a nervous way. And she whispered the last part of her sentence.

"What was that," Dino cupped his ear and leaned in closer.

"I…want you…" She whispered softly.

"Come on Chrome-chan tell me, I won't laugh," He encouraged her. "You can tell me."

"Can you teach me about k-kissing," Dino leaned back in surprise and chuckled nervously as he heard Chrome's sudden request. He placed his hands in the back of his head and gave her an awkward smile.

"W-well…Chrome-chan," He coughed a bit and tried to fix himself. "I don't think I can do that."

"Oh," Chrome gave a slight frown. "Maybe I should ask someone else then."

Dino's mind went blank_. 'Ask someone else about kissing? Like who another guy?'_

Dino's mind went thinking about that. _'If she asks someone else then…that guy or man will…they will take advantage of her, she is so innocent' _He looked at her and noticed her cute face. _'They will be tempted to do more than just KISS! They might fool her!' _Dino was getting furious and a bit jealous if that were to happen._ 'I cannot allow that!' _

"Chrome-chan I take it back I will teach you about kissing!" He declared.

"Y-You will but I thought…."

"I am afraid if you ask someone else they might fool you,"

"F-fool me?" Chrome blinked her eye innocently. "What would they do?"

"Well they would be tempted to…." He looked at Chrome, he couldn't tell her what dirty and indecent things they might try to do to her. "Y-You know what let's talk about that some other day, for now let me teach you the different kisses in this world."

"Oh, okay." Chrome smiled which caused him to smile at her cuteness. "T-then what kinds of kisses are there?"

"Well, there is one that gentlemen do," he grabbed her hand and brought it up to his face. "Let me demonstrate." He lightly placed his lips on her soft hand, giving it a small peck.

Chrome felt her cheeks warm up as Dino's lips met her hand. "D-Dino…sensei…"

"Well that's one of them," He smiled at her but in the inside he felt his heart beat fast. _'What did I j-just do!'_

Chrome spoke up. "So, are…there other…t-types of kisses?"

Dino smirked, "Yes, like the cheek kiss." He leaned over to Chrome and placed a small kiss on her warm cheek. "Like that, it's mostly to show you like that person or care for that person."

Chrome's mouth went in an 'O' shape. "So, I can kiss my...f-friends like that?"

"Well yes," Dino thought about it. "But not to a guy."

"W-Why not?"

"Why?" Dino was confused, why did he say that. But if she were to kiss another guy on the cheek…..that made him a bit unease. "Well, you can but only if that guy is special to you."

"Oh, I see." Chrome placed her hand on her lips.

"The lesson is not over Chrome-chan," He grabbed her hand and brought it down away from her lips. "There is also the lip kiss, but there are two different ways."

"Two different ways," Chrome looked at him with a confused purple eye.

"Yes, two ways, one is," he leaned to her and gave her a small kiss that felt light, pure, and sweet. "A small kiss."

Chrome blushed as he leaned back, her lips felt a bit hot and she trembled when he landed his lips on hers.

"T-that was…"

"The second one is a passionate kiss, it's stronger than the first, and would you like me to demonstrate?" he asked her in a husky whisper.

""Y-Yes…" Dino smiled, he placed both hands on her smooth face and inched closer, as his lips were about to connect with her sweet ones. The bell rand signaling that lunch was over. But it surprised Dino, causing him to lose balance and he fell sideways.

"A-Are you alright Dino-sensei!" Chrome looked at him as he was on the floor.

'_Dam bell,'_ He got up and dusted his clothes. "Well class is going to start," he gave a childish smile at her. "Chrome-chan, how about we continue after school?"

She nodded a yes and saw the other student enter the class. Dino went straight to his desk as they entered.

'_I can't wait for afterschool,'_ He smiled to himself.

* * *

**Review! ^-^  
**


End file.
